The God, the Demon, and the Hanyou
by DormantShadow
Summary: The Inu gang meets Amaterasu. What happens when they have the powers of the sun goddess on their side? Read along as this unlikely duo face enemies like Naraku, Ninetails and the Emperor of Darkness!


**This is what happens****when you combine the most bad-ass game with the most bad-ass anime. You get the most bad-ass****fanfiction. Haha, just kidding.  
...But seriously.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Since I really got no votes on the poll, I decided myself. So here we go into the devastating light of the Wind Scar and the pure light of Amaterasu's sun!  
The InuYasha and Okami crossover!  
-0-0-0-0-**_  
The statue had been the reminder of the great wolf Shiranui that had slain the great 8-headed beast Orochi, one hundred years ago. The wolf, so bold, versatile and beautiful, had saved both the doomed maiden and the doomed village of Kamiki, all those years ago.  
_

_One hundred years later, a new, unknown force began to wreak havoc upon the world. Kamiki was the only settlement that remained safe, as it enjoyed the protection of a sacred tree. Sakuya, the sprite that protected the village, summoned the Great Goddess.  
_

_**"Amaterasu, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!"**_  
-0-0-0-0- 

Yet another dead body of a demon greeted the group's eyes as they trekked through the forest.

Inuyasha took a tentative sniff at the body of the golden-scaled snake demon. "I don't get it." He growled. "Doesn't look like these were killed in competition for prey. I mean, they're everywhere. Something's getting rid of them." 

Kagome stepped up beside him, and cocked her head in wonder. "It's odd. I don't sense any evil here, besides that of the dead demon's. It was slain by something powerful, but so... pure. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Look at the scales. Something scorched it. There's some odd gashes as well. It looks like a sword cut clean through." Sango pointed out. 

"Well, if it's not Naraku, there's no point in investigating." Inuyasha snorted, heading off into the trees again. 

The group walked in silence for several minutes, Shippou taking nervous glances here and there every so often. 

A screech of a pained demon reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears, and they flicked for a moment, picking up the source of the sound, before he vanished into the trees at a dead run. 

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Miroku yelled, running after him, the others in hot pursuit. 

They reached a forest clearing, where some blood was spattered on the ground, and a fresh body of another demon lay upon the ground, battered and broken. Inuyasha picked up a most peculiar scent, one of sun, warm grass, and a tinge of musk. He sniffed in disgust, turning his head where the scent led, and his gaze fell upon a wolf. 

The wolf had obviously been taken by surprise at their arrival, for its hackles rose, and its teeth bared slightly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That damn wolf killed that demon?" The wolf snarled at his remark, taking a threatening step forward. It understood? 

Miroku shook his head slightly, eyes wide. "Look closer." 

Upon a more focused inspection, the wolf wasn't very average. It shone in an intense white light, and it was adorned with odd crimson markings, and brush-like endings added a flair to its legs. The tip of its tail resembled a brush dipped in fresh ink. What was most intriguing, however, was the red mirror that flashed in fire of many colors on its back. 

"So this is the demon, huh? Whatever, I'll kill it anyways. Its wolf stench makes me sick." Inuyasha growled, drawing Tetsusaiga. 

The wolf snarled as he drew the sword, making a dash for him. Inuyasha braced himself for the unearthly fast charge, and he marveled at the surprising strength when the blinding white wolf crashed into him, throwing him off. He threw it off with some effort, though he suddenly regretted doing that when it used the force of the throw to neatly catch itself on its back legs and launch back at him. 

Inuyasha startled when a sudden storm of fire engulfed him, though he was not worried; his fire rat robe protected him. 

The fire vanished, and the wolf was gazing at him from a few yards away, an incredulous look in its eyes. It began to growl, and Inuyasha heaved his sword back, ready to make a slash at the wolf. 

"Wait! Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome cried, starting to move towards him. He held a hand out. "Stay back, Kagome! I don't know what it-" 

He gasped as a sudden ripping motion made pain sear in his chest, and he looked down to see blood gushing from a fresh cut. "What the hell?" He muttered, glaring at the wolf. 

Its ears pricked slightly, and another slash dug deep into his arm, nearly making him drop his sword in surprise. 

"Damn you!" He yelled, making a dash for the wolf. The mirror on its back soared up to guard it, and he cussed at the strength of the barrier. 

He made a fake step to the right, and using the wolf's momentary confusion to his advantage, rounded back and thrust Tetsusaiga across the wolf's right flank. 

It stumbled a bit, taking a step back as crimson spurted onto its clean fur. Inuyasha smirked at its angered look. "Looks like you've never faced an enemy like me before, huh?" He asked it, cockily leaning on his sword. 

"Ammy, don't let him get to you! Finish him off!" And before he could even ask where the heck that voice had come from, the wolf had locked its jaws on his arm and pulled them both into the air.

Inuyasha cussed as they began to spiral to the ground, and pulling his arm to his side, kicked his leg out, effectively pushing the wolf away from him. 

"Damn it... Stop already!" Kagome yelled angrily, running in between the snarling wolf and hanyou. 

"Kagome! I told you to-" Inuyasha cut off as he noticed the wolf's tail wagging. "I tried telling you that the wolf isn't a demon! Gosh!" Kagome huffed, hands on her hips. 

"Why, this is actually the great Sun Goddess, Amaterasu! And what's your name, sweetie?" 

If there was any time for eyes to start twitching, it would be now. "Did the wolf just... talk?" Sango inquired. 

"What? No! It is I, the great wandering artist, Issun!" A small, glowing green object began to bounce desperately upon the wolf's snout, and the wolf sneezed, sending the glowing thing sailing into the ground. 

"A talking bug?" Miroku questioned, making Issun's glow turn red with anger. 

"Do _not _call me a bug!" He cried. "I told you, I'm the wandering artist Issun! And if you ever call me that again, I'll be forced to use my trusty sword, Denkomaru, against you!" He whipped out what appeared to be a needle, flashing it threateningly in the light. He put Denkomaru back in its sheathe, oblivious to the snorts of laughter, and bounced towards Kagome's feet. "Anyway, Ammy seems to like you. That's good. I'd hate to be the enemy of such a cutie." 

Sango glowered. "Well, well. Looks like we've found Miroku's alternate appearance." Beside her, Miroku tucked his head in guiltily like a turtle. 

"Why did the wolf attack us anyway?" Kagome asked, making Issun make a noise of irritation. "Ammy is not just a wolf! She's the great Sun Goddess! Amaterasu! You should be down on your knees, worshiping her!" While Kagome remained confused and Inuyasha snorted rudely, Miroku and Sango awkwardly got down on their knees. Ammy let out a whine, trotting over and poking Sango in the ear with her nose. Laughing, she stood up and gazed down at the wolf. "Fine, no worshiping, then." 

"Anyways, sorry about attacking you, you seem like good folks." Issun remarked. "Except for that weirdo demon spawn over there." 

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snatched the artist from the ground and left him dangling from two claws, a murderous look in his eyes. "Say that again, I dare you." 

"What? I'm only stating fact! Ammy, this guy's nuts! Help me out here!" At Issun's desperate request, she let out a huff of laughter through her nose. The goddess stood up, and pacing over to Inuyasha and the still struggling Issun, she gazed up at the half-demon, scrutinizing him. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, and she let out a short bark, making Issun cease his struggling. 

"What? Not a demon? You must be blind Ammy, because-" the artist took in a sharp breath. "You're half human, too! ...I didn't think that was possible." 

"Looks like you learn something new everyday, bug." Inuyasha snarled, getting a rise from Issun. 

"I am not a bug!" 

"Whatever."  
-0-0-0-0- 

"Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" The group turned at the familiar voice, Inuyasha looking not-so-pleased.  
As Myoga jumped up to Inuyasha's neck, he quickly swatted him, and the flattened flea demon fluttered down into Ammy's fur. 

"Always a burden..." the squished flea demon squeaked, popping back to his full size. He peered at the startled Issun, before hopping excitedly. "Well, well! It seems Master Inuyasha has found a most peculiar duo!" He exclaimed. "You are a poncle, correct? A messenger of the gods?" 

Issun sniffed. "Sort of. I'm just hanging with Ammy here to learn the techniques..." He trailed off, leaving Myoga to stare at him. 

"But you must be a messenger! I've read in ancient text that it is the poncle's goal to make people realize the existence of the gods through art!" 

Issun bounced angrily, causing Ammy to shake. Both the flea and poncle toppled off her back. 

"I'm not here to draw for humans! I'm here to learn the Celestial Brush techniques!" 

Kagome cocked her head. "Celestial Brush? What's that?" She asked, and Myoga bounced up to her shoulder. 

"The Celestial Brush is the fabled ability of the gods. There are thirteen brush strokes, each with an incredible amount of power." 

"Is that what this damn wolf did to me, then?" Inuyasha snapped, gesturing to his still-bleeding chest. "I should've healed by now." 

"That was Power Slash. And I said Ammy's a god. Being a god, wounds will be more... painful." Issun remarked. 

"I'll patch it up later, Inuyasha" Kagome waved a hand in his direction. 

"Why were you out slaying demons?" Miroku asked. "Because as a god, it's the calling." Issun snapped. "We're out searching for the fox-faced wench." 

"Who?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ninetails. She killed queen Himiko and Rao... oh, how I miss the busty babe. Anyway, we've gotten word from Himiko's dying spirit that Ninetails can be found on Oni Island. That's what we're searching for." He was silent for a moment. "You look all geared up for a mission, too. What are you searching for?" 

As Inuyasha yelled, "None of your business!" Miroku responded, "Naraku." 

While Miroku was punched in the side of the head by an angry hanyou, Kagome kneeled down. "Naraku is a half-demon like Inuyasha, though I am afriad to say he might be much more powerful. He's stolen the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and he's commited many crimes..." 

"He stole the Jewel." Inuyasha said gruffly, not willing to mention Kikyou. 

"He killed my father... destroyed my village. He's possessed my brother." Sango said, grief clouding her eyes. 

"He created this cursed wind tunnel in my right hand." Miroku sighed. 

Issun stared blankly for a moment. "Shikon Jewel? Never heard of it. But this Naraku guy sounds like one nasty dude. Say, how about we team up? A god can help! And I wouldn't mind traveling with a pair of pretty babes." 

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, you know we can't handle Naraku on our own! Face it- he's collected nearly the entire Jewel and we can't face him alone!" Kagome shouted at him. "If we can't stand the poncle, they can head on their own way." 

Pleased she wasn't mentioned, Ammy's tail wagged wildly while Issun sulked a little. 

Inuyasha let out another snort. "Whatever." 

"But you make one move, and I will press you into the dirt, you perverted bug!" Sango gritted out.  
**-0-0-0-0-  
This marks a milestone... first crossover! :D  
Anyway, hope you all liked it... if you don't , or have no clue what the heck's going on, just don't read it... or look up Okami on Google or something. You'll learn it all there.**

**Read and Review! xD**


End file.
